Dragon Girls are Easy
by Kirishtu
Summary: While in Hyjal, Riotstrasz finds himself in a potentially dangerous and explosive situation. Mature Content


Dragon Girls Are Easy

Riotstrasz stepped through the swirling portal in Orgrimmar that would take him to Mount Hyjal, reappearing in the small inn that had been built by night elf Druids during the Firelands campaign. He stretched tense muscles and scrubbed at his face; the serene quiet of the Hyjal forest just served to remind him how tired he was. It didn't seem like such a bad idea to go find somewhere to hide here and take a nap. He'd been run ragged lately, what with the war for Orgrimmar going on and him being right in the middle of it, all while to keep his friends alive, it wasn't a fun task, but someone had to do it, right? Riot let out a deep sigh and left the inn, taking a deep breath - the air smelled fresh with the scent of leaves and blooming flowers - and transformed into his natural form. The red dragon spread his wings and launched skyward, flying lazily along the boughs of Nordrassil.

Riotstrasz wasn't sure why exactly he'd come to Mount Hyjal. It wasn't a place he often went anymore, partly because there was no need to anymore and partly because it was the realm of Ysera, the former Aspect of the Green Flight. She was Alexstrasza's younger sister, the mistress of dreams and the matron of the Emerald Dream. She also favored Druids, though Riotstrasz wasn't sure why. They were like anybody else, except with four specialization sand incredible survivability. He was considering this point when a great shadow fell across him.

Startled, Riotstrasz quickly folded one wing and banked to the side, catching a glimpse of a serpentine body gliding past him. It was so much larger than him that at first , Riotstrasz wasn't sure what to do if it came after him. There was very little that could take out a dragon - another dragon, an extremely lucky goblin maybe - but considering the current upheaval the world faced, Riotstrasz wouldn't have been surprised if there was something akin to Galakras flying around. Yet, as he came around, he realized it wasn't a proto-Drake but a large green-scaled dragon, one as large as another that Riotstrasz was more familiar with.

It was Ysera.

She eyed him with luminous amber-green eyes, eyes that were always open now that she'd been awakened. Her wings whispered over his head as she turned, almost cutting off the smaller male. Riotstrasz rolled toward her, scraping past front claws that could easily grab hold of him, and angled toward a small clearing in the dense woods. He didn't know if she would follow, or if Ysera was just passing by on an inspection of him, considering he was a red dragon in green dragon territory, and he didn't have a rider, which meant he was part of the Red Flight and not an adventurer's mount.

Riotstrasz landed gently in soft grass and transformed into his blood elf form. He turned to look for Ysera, and was surprised to see her landing. Her massive wings kicked up loose leaves and other detritus in the gusts they created, and then she touched down. In the same breath, she shifted forms, taking on a body that was like a night elf's but slightly different, like how Alexstrasza resembled a blood elf. It would be extremely foolish to think of those two Aspects as anything other than what they were; beneath the visage of beauty was a behemoth creature who had millennia of experience, and enough power to remake the world as they saw fit.

"Mistress of Dreams," Riotstrasz began, using one of Ysera's many titles. It was better to be respectful, because Ysera wouldn't hesitate to smack him for being cheeky.

She studied him for a few moments, unblinking. He began to wonder if she ever blinked, and then her eyelids lowered just briefly as she said, "Riotstrasz."

Riotstrasz rubbed the back of his neck. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Ysera was watching him again. Slowly, with all the grace belonging to females, Ysera approached him. Her hand lifted and for a moment, it hung in the air and then she placed it against his chest plate. It just rested there, doing nothing else but sitting there. Finally, Ysera said, "It's been some time since you've been here."

Riot stared at her long-fingered hand. "Well, Hyjal isn't usually on my list of places to go. You know, just one of those places you pass through."

Ysera made a soft noise. Her hand slid slowly upward, until her palm rested against his cheek. Riotstrasz's heart quickened a bit. It wasn't that he was scared of her, but that he didn't know what her intentions were. He thought about moving things along, but he might be misreading her signs. After all, it was very rare that dragons of other flights did things with dragons from other flights. Then, suddenly, her hand dropped. "I see." Said Ysera. "I've wondered what happens when hostilities move from one area to another." She paused. "How is Alexstrasza? I've not heard from her in a while."

Riotstrasz wasn't sure if he should feel disappointed or relieved. "She's okay. Hanging around the Vermilion Redoubt, mostly." He decided to feel disappointed. So, with a bit more courage than he probably should've had, Riot continued, "You know, if you wanted to know about Alexstrasza, you could just go find her yourself."

Ysera's brow rose as she regarded him. She stepped closer to him, so close that Riot could smell her perfume - if perfume it was. It was an intoxicating scent, and it made Riotstrasz's chest tighten in a good way. "I'd rather hear about her from one who is close to her."

Riot laughed. "Me? Close? Not really."

Ysera's brow rose even more. "That's not what she claims."

Riot's body tightened at the memory Ysera's words dredged up. "She told you?"

A slow smile appeared on Ysera's lush lips. Her eyes trailed downwards, then back up to his face. "She didn't have to. Nor did you." She moved closer, until there was barely any space between them. Riot's eyes traveled down to Ysera's chest, staring at the top of her cleavage. Then, realizing he was staring, he looked back to Ysera's face. Then she kissed him.

It was completely unexpected. Riotstrasz didn't fight it, though. Instead, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her even closer, sliding his hands over her ass and then up to her shoulders. She shivered as he stroked her skin, a soft gasp leaving her mouth; Riot didn't waste the opportunity and pushed his tongue into her mouth, trying to tease her into responding. He wasn't disappointed. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hips pushed into his. He couldn't bring himself to push her away to try and get out of his armor, or get her out of the little she was wearing, because her mouth tasted so good.

Finally, they broke away to breathe. Ysera watched the younger male, her arms still wrapped around his shoulders. Pressed against him like she was, she could feel his interest in her, but she could still sense resistance. She wasn't surprised; she wasn't even sure herself what she was doing. But she had grown curious, especially after Alexstrasza arrived for their usual sisterly outing looking much happier than she had been. Ysera had managed to wheedle out of her the name of the youth who'd made her happy, and why, and that knowledge had made Ysera very curious indeed.

Ysera shifted to kiss Riot again, running her long fingers through his hair and seeking to go lower, searching for the straps that kept his armor on his body. She found one strap for his pauldrons, then the second, and Riot early lost his balance as his shoulder armor nearly slid off. Ysera caught the armor piece with a grip that belonged to no human, and slowly knelt to place the armor on the ground. That action also put her dangerously close to Riot's interest, and Riotstrasz had a feeling Ysera had done it on purpose. His suspicion was confirmed when Ysera's nimble fingers began to work at the buckles locking his greaves and other armor in place to his lower body.

She'd just removed his armor, leaving him clad in nothing but his cloth pants and chest plate when there was a rustling from above.

Riotstrasz watched in almost amazement as Alexstrasza slowly descended. The great Aspect of Life barely touched the ground before she assumed her smaller form, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she glowered at her sister. Ysera slowly rose and turned to face Alexstrasza.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alexstrasza asked, barely controlling her voice.

Ysera looked at Riot, who stood as still as a statue. "Is it not obvious?"

"He doesn't belong to the Green Dragonflight. You have no right to do this."

"He's not arguing, is he?" Ysera turned to Riot and stroked her nails down his cheeks. Then she quickly removed the rest of the armor encasing him, leaving him in nothing but his under clothes. Not that they lasted long either; a quick swipe of sharp nails left him standing naked before the two female Aspects. "See?"

Alexstrasza made an annoyed sound. "I told you because you asked, not so you could jump him!"

"I was curious. And besides, he's not refusing." Ysera looked at Riot. "Are you?"

Riot shook his head, but knew there wasn't any way he was getting out of here in one piece if he chose to flee now. Except at that moment Alexstrasza strode forward and grabbed Ysera by the arm, pulling her away from Riotstrasz. He knew he should run, but he was too transfixed by the sight before him.

Ysera and Alexstrasza were standing not too far away from him, arguing in increasingly loud voices. They were also gesturing wildly, their eyes narrowed at one another. Riot chose not to interpret what the two of them were starting to scream at one another, and just before they began to transform in order to take their fight to a more destructive level, Riotstrasz stepped forward and grabbed both of them by their forearms. "I'm sure there's a perfectly amicable solution to this." Riot said quickly.

The two Aspects eyed him in a way that made Riot feel like he was on display.

"I believe the youngster is right." Said Ysera softly.

Alexstrasza took a little bit longer, but finally she nodded. "I believe so. Very well, sister. We'll share."

"Sh-share?" Riot asked, or tried to, because as soon as as he did, Alexstrasza was wrapping her arms around his shoulders and sealing her mouth over his. Ysera, however, sank to her knees to begin what she'd been planning before Alexstrasza had interrupted. Riot shivered as he felt Ysera's long fingers wrap around his cock, and let out a groan into Alexstrasza's luscious mouth as he felt Ysera's tongue touch the tip of his cock. Then Alexstrasza pulled back and let her nails scrape lightly down Riot's chest until her fingers curled in Ysera's emerald hair. Riot forgot how to breathe as Alexstrasza sank to her knees, pulling Ysera back from her task as she did, and kissed her.

Riot watched, growing harder with each second, as Alexstrasza forced her tongue into Ysera's mouth and kissed the green Aspect hard. Alexstrasza's other hand wrapped around Riot's cock to replace Ysera's mouth, making Riot shiver and groan. Ysera shivered as well, but for an entirely different reason. The hand Alexstrasza had had in Ysera's hair moved downward, lightly brushing over Ysera's pulse until those sharp nails found the straps holding Ysera's armor together. There was an audible snap as Ysera's armor parted, then there was the ringing of falling armor hitting the ground. Riot looked down and found Alexstrasza's hand wrapped around one if Ysera's breasts, kneading the soft mound of flesh and teasing the nipple until it was a hard nub.

Then Riot sank to his knees at his Queen's direction. Alexstrasza pushed him into his back and pulled Ysera closer to her, wrapping her fingers in her sister's hair once more. "You want to know what he's like?" Alexstrasza whispered to Ysera. "Put him in your mouth."

Riotstrasz let out a soft growl as Ysera obeyed. He watched as his cock disappeared into the Aspect's mouth until her nose was buried in the coarse curls between his thighs. He tongue pressed against the vein on the underside of the shaft, and when Alexstrasza tugged on her hair, Ysera drew her head up, adding pressure until only the head was left between her lips. Then Ysera went back down, and Riot watched Alexstrasza turn her attention to Ysera's pants. The red Aspect hooked her fingers in the waistband of Ysera's pants and pulled with all her strength. Seams ripped, and Ysera pulled back from Riot to stare at her sister incredulously.

Feeling bold, Riotstrasz reached for Ysera's verdant hair and tugged on it. Amazingly, she obeyed him, moving to straddle him so she could kiss him. Riot slid his tongue into her mouth and groaned because he could taste himself on her tongue. His hands moved from her hair to her breasts, squeezing the soft flesh before he pulled her up even more. Her spine bowed as Riot's tongue twined around one of her nipples and his teeth played with the nub of flesh until it was impossibly hard. Then Riot felt the brush of soft hair over his thighs, felt something soft surround his cock, and heard Ysera let out a whimper. It didn't take long for Riotstrasz to understand what Alexstrasza was doing.

Her tongue slid along the tip of his cock before he felt her shift and he saw her flame-colored hair behind Ysera. Then Ysera began to writhe on top of him, gasping with each twitch of Alexstrasza's tongue against her labia. Riot moaned against Ysera's tit as he felt Alexstrasza add pressure to his cock, but that pressure didn't last long. Soon, Alexstrasza was sitting back on Riot's shins, her hand moving slowly up and down his length while her other hand was resting on Ysera's backside.

"Ysera." There was a command in the Dragonqueen's voice. Riot watched as Ysera pushed herself up and leaned backwards, putting her hips in Alexstrasza's hands. Riot felt Alexstrasza's hand move from his cock to Ysera's back. She rose up on her knees, enough to press kisses to Ysera's shoulders. Then Riot felt Ysera's wetness against him, felt her part for him with Alexstrasza's help. A moment later, Riotstrasz was fully sheathed inside Ysera, and she was left shuddering on top of him.

Alexstrasza shifted closer to her sister, forcing her to start moving, up and down, forward and back, grinding down on Riot's hips as he pushed up into her. Alexstrasza moved one hand to wrap around Ysera's breast, gripping it tightly as she slid her other hand down Ysera's belly to between her legs. Ysera arched and writhed as Alexstrasza began to rub her clit in time to Riot's thrusts, making Ysera tighten quickly. Riot gripped Ysera's hips and felt Alexstrasza shift off his legs enough to give him better leverage to move. He pulled Ysera down as hat as he could as he thrust up, pushing into the deepest, hottest parts of her. Ysera couldn't contain her noises; her cries filled the clearing as she arched against her sister and Riot. Her body tightened; Riot growled as he felt her insides begin to quiver and shake, wetness sliding down his shaft as a testament to how close she was.

Then Alexstrasza pulled Ysera's head back and kissed her, their tongues twining as Riot continued to thrust into Ysera. The Aspect of Dreams cried out into her sister's mouth at last, her body clamping down on Riotstrasz's cock as she came. Her flesh pulsed around him, milking him with each extra thrust he gave before he finally came. He thrust deep into Ysera as he did, and let out a snarl that was entirely claiming.

It took a few moments for Ysera to calm enough to let Riot slide out of her. When he was free, he sat up and grabbed for Alexstrasza, kissing her hard before he slid his fingers between her legs, rubbing against her. It didn't take long for her to start writhing against his fingers, nor for her to get wet enough to allow his fingers to slip inside her while he rubbed against her. She writhed on his fingers until she kissed him hard, pulling him tight against her. Riot shoved Alexstrasza onto her back and pushed her thighs apart, pressing his face to the juncture of her thighs. She arched and cried out, her fingers tangling in his hair while his tongue played against her labia, sliding into her to play with her soft inner parts.

When he pulled back, he found Ysera was lying stretched out on the grass watching them, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. Riotstrasz pulled Alexstrasza against him, setting the head of his cock against her. He barely gave her a moment to realize where he was against her before he pushed inside her, sheathing himself again.

The rhythm he gave his Queen was far harder than the rhythm he'd give to Ysera. Alexstrasza cried out with each thrust, gripping the grass beneath her as Riot slammed into her hard enough for his hips to leave bruises against her skin. The moment he felt her tightening, the young red dragon pulled out, flipped Alexstrasza to her knees, and sheathed himself inside her again. He pulled her up against him, sliding his hands under her thighs. When he had a good grip, he lifted her up, and let Ysera watch his cock disappear inside Alexstrasza.

Somehow, Ysera found the strength to move, moving over to Riot and Alexstrasza at a slow crawl. When she reached them, Alexstrasza's head fell back against Riot's shoulder as she moaned. Ysera's tongue ran along the length of Riot's cock, her tongue touching lightly to Alexstrasza as Riotstrasz thrust into her. Riot could feel his orgasm building again, panting harshly himself as the Aspect of Dreams sucked on him each time he slid out of the Aspect of Life. Ysera also added her fingers to Alexstrasza, rubbing her clit in much the same way Alexstrasza had done to her. It was that stimulation that finally drove Alexstrasza to the edge.

Her body clamped down on Riotstrasz, trapping him in a pulsing vice. Between that and Ysera's tongue, Riot couldn't hold back anymore; he sank his teeth into Alexstrasza's shoulder as he came inside her, filling her with every last drop of seed. Then his strength seemed to drain from him and Riot barely managed to put his Queen on her knees before he dropped her entirely. Slowly, Riot pulled free from Alexstrasza, panting as he sat back on the grass. Alexstrasza stayed on her knees for a moment before she rose up and turned to sit on the grass, her eyes on Riot before they shifted to Ysera.

The green Aspect shivered. "I concede to you, sister."

A light smile touched Alexstrasza's lips. "I told you."

Riotstrasz sat there, watching as the two Aspects rose after a whole and assumed their natural forms. Both dragons angled their heads toward him, and lowered their snouts until they could each lightly lick his cheeks. Then, in a flurry of wind, both were taking to the sky.

It wasn't until Riot had gained enough strength in his limbs to put his armor back on that he realized that he'd just been used by the sisters to settle something between them. As he pulled the last piece of his armor on, a wide lazy grin appeared on his face. If that was how they intended to settle things, then he didn't mind at all.

-end-


End file.
